


À se faire des cheveux blancs

by malurette



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abduction, Adoption, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, a bit of AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur Gothel et Rapunzel ;<br/>1ère vignette : S'occuper d'une plante ou d'un enfant. 2ème : Un monde cruel. 3ème : Jouer les victimes.<br/>4ème : Le premier voyou venu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difficile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment Gothel s’est attribué le titre de "Mère".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus difficile à entretenir...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tangled  (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages :** Gothel et bébé Rapunzel  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation du conte est la propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Maman va s’occuper de toi. »  
>  d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début de film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Maman va s’occuper de toi, promet Gothel au petit paquet qui s’agite dans ses bras.

Sur le moment, c’est dit avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable. Sa précieuse, précieuse fleur, détruite et transformée en bébé ! Les bébés ça crie, ça bave, ça souille des langes, et ça meurt si facilement. C’est bien pour cela qu’elle s’est introduite dans la chambre des voleurs, poignard en main : pour se venger. Ayant constaté que la magie survivait dedans, elle s’est fait justice en la récupérant.

Ça sera plus difficile à entretenir qu’une fleur. Mais soit. Elle changera les couches.


	2. Le monde est cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les mots aussi peuvent faire des dégâts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le monde est si cruel !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tangled  
>  **Personnages :** Mère Gothel et petite Rapunzel  
>  **Genre :** manipulation/abus  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation du conte et des personnages et la propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il ne t’arrivera rien tant que tu resteras près de moi… »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Il ne t’arrivera rien tant que tu resteras près de moi, promet Gothel en serra sa fillette dans ses bras. Mais si tu t’éloignais… le monde est plein de danger, de gens méchants, d’animaux féroces. Tu es si mignonne et si fragile, il t’arriverait immédiatement malheur.

Rapunzel tremble. Avec les paroles de Mère, les monstres extérieurs rentrent dans son imagination.

\- Peuvent-il venir jusqu’ici ?  
\- Oh, ils le voudraient bien ! C’est pour cela que tu dois rester bien cachée.  
\- Et… vous… quand vous quittez la tour ?  
\- C’est que j’y suis forcée… pour ton bien. C’est pour toi que j’affronte ces dangers.


	3. La victime dans tout ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les mots peuvent faire beaucoup de dégâts et Gothel le sait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qui est la victime dans tout ça ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Tangled (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages :** Gothel et Rapunzel  
>  **Genre :** abus émotionnel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation du conte est la propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi ? »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi qui ai tant fait pour toi ? se lamente Gothel en ramenant Rapunzel à leur tour.

L’image même de la pauvre maman éplorée qui se fait des cheveux blancs rien qu’à l’idée qu’il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à sa petite fille ! C’est ce qu’elle lui dit d’ailleurs :  
\- Tu sais bien que s’il t’arrivait quoi que ce soit, j’en mourrais. Quelle idée, ma pauvre enfant, de te laisser séduire par un tel ruffian. Je croyais pourtant t’avoir mieux élevée que ça.

La honte qu’elle provoque vaudra toutes les chaînes.


	4. Prince charmant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si c'est un voyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le premier prince charmant qui passe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** original/modern AU!Tangled  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** une jeune fille(/un voyou ?) et une mère abusive  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** bonne question...
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pas avec ce visage, mais le clin d’œil qu’il lui lança après avoir posé ses paquets sur le perron, Wilf ne connaissait que lui. »  
> d’après MarryBlack sur un sapin à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- C’est que, lui, il m’écoute quand je parle, murmure la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Elle sait qu’il ne lui sert à rien de hausser la voix. Sa mère ne l’entendra de toute façon pas et si elle a demandé mais pourquoi grand dieu sa fillette passe-t-elle du temps avec ce moins que rien qui traîne ses baskets sous leurs fenêtres et serait plus à sa place en prison que dans les rues ou pire encore dans leur jardin… elle n’attend pas de réponse. Les réponses, elle les a toutes faites.

\- Il me regarde et j’existe pour lui.


End file.
